


Zap!

by omnisan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Humor, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: "No, and that's final."Prompt 7 from fictober-event on tumblr





	Zap!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunalikespace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/gifts).

Scout flipped through a comic book, not bothering to read anything. He liked the pictures and creating a story of his own based off of them. All the other mercs probably thought he was stupid for never actually reading the comics, but he didn't care. He just wanted to look at the pictures and laugh. Besides, he thought it was a little contradictory of his teammates that they made fun of him for reading comics when Pyro still colored in coloring books and was read stories before bed, both of which were way more childish than looking at comics.

Scout liked looking at superhero themed comics. The comic he was currently looking at showed illustrations of a man who had laser eyes that could disintegrate anything he looked at. Another one had a person that could fly and see through walls. Another one could control the elements. In a way, Scout was jealous that he didn't have superpowers like these. Not only could he use the powers to constantly beat down the other team, but he was sure it would attract all the ladies to him and make him super popular. 

The more he sat in a daydream about superpowers, the more he wanted them. He knew just the guy to talk to about it, too.

"Yo, Medic. Can you hook me up with some superpowers?" 

Medic continued working in his lab. "What for?" 

"Uh, to save the world and stuff. Like get smokin' hot babes." 

Medic rolled his eyes. "I'm not a miracle worker. Go bother someone else with your shenanigans." 

Scout was unrelenting. "Come on! You can do anything! I just want like one superpower." 

"No, and that's final. Now get out of my lab before I turn you into a banana."

Scout groaned and made his way back to the commons area of the base to sit and pout. 

"No pouting, soldier!" Soldier yelled at Scout.

"I just wanted some laser eyes, leave me alone."

Soldier stopped. "Did you say laser eyes?" 

"If you're gonna make fun of me get it over with." 

"Scout! Come with me!" 

Scout followed Soldier though a series of turns and twists in the halls before ending up in an overcrowded room full of junk. Out of all the time Scout spent at the base, he'd never seen this room before. Soldier on the other hand, got to work digging through boxes and throwing objects across the room. 

"Eureka!" Soldier held up a pair of glasses that appeared to be normal glasses. 

"Thanks, but I can see just fine." 

"Put them on." 

Scout rolled his eyes but put the glasses on. He looked around but nothing seemed to look different. "Okay now what?" 

"Focus!" 

Scout stared at a book and focused all his energy on it, but nothing happened. He continued with nothing happening for a while, but right before he was about to give up, two lasers came from the glasses and shot forward, disintegrating the book.

"Woah! Where did you get these?" 

"Merasmus." Soldier said simply. "All this stuff is from him. You can have them."

Scout was elated. "I'm a freakin' superhero now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to give kudos and comment to show support, and sub to stay notified of new content!


End file.
